The Edge of Glory
by DestroyTheStorm
Summary: Bella made a mistake. That mistake nearly killed her, but the same mistake also lead her to a much better life. Vampires.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer, I don't own Twilight only the plot.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was bad. It was very bad. I quickly scanned the field around me. I had a good view from the tree I was sat in. They were gone; death was everywhere. I hopped down from my perch and landed lightly on my feet. What had I done? How could I? I was such a monster. I walked around trying to see if there was anything I could do to help these lost souls. The smell of blood was strong in the air. I heard a quiet groan far of at the back corner. I ran towards the noise to see if I could help in anyway. I had done enough; the least I could do was relive these people from there pain I had caused them. When I got there I saw it was the bride. When she saw me stalk up to her she tried to back away in fear, but there was nowhere to go. She was in so much pain so I just killed her, quick and easy. I could see she was about to scream, but I was to quick for her. She stopped soon enough. Their screams were so painful to hear. I started to walk away when one of then moved. As they did this they screamed an ear-piercing scream. That was it. I broke down. I screamed at them to shut up, but they wouldn't. There screams just got louder and louder.

Whilst I was on the floor, I could hear the trees whispering again. They told me to stop screaming, but I didn't want to. So I just lay there. I wasn't sure how long I lied there for but it wasn't long.

* * *

I had been lying there for a few days. Someone had noticed all the missing people, and came searching. When they came to the big meadow, the trees hid me from the humans, trying to keep me safe. The humans were horrified at what they saw. They were disgusted at anyone who could do such a thing. I was glad the trees hid me. I knew that I was wrong in what I had done, but humans shouldn't be the ones to punish me. I should be sent to Italy; there I would be taught a proper lesson. I didn't know much about what I was, but I did know that I had exposed us and that because of that I should be sent to the Volturi. They would do it properly. Sure enough here I was, sat hidden by the trees, listening to the guard approaching. They had come for me. I told the trees to show me, they did as I instructed, they wouldn't disobey me but if they knew I was walking into my death I think they wouldn't have let me go. I ran towards the guard; I got there and paused in front of them.

"I accept any punishment you have to offer me, just please end my pain." I told them my confidant, murmuring off at the end. They said nothing. Two of them just grabbed my arms and pulled me along with them. We ran. We ran for miles. It took us days, but we eventually reached the Volturi's castle. Right now I think this is about the time I should be saying my prayers even though I knew that would not help at all. I knew one thing and one thing alone at the moment, in the next hour at least, I was going to die.

**I know it's short but they will get longer. Thanks for reading, **

**DestroyTheStorm**


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

The walk into the main throne room in the Volturi's castle seemed to take hours. I think it was because I knew what awaited me there. Death. They were going to kill me no matter what; there was nothing I could do. I had exposed us greatly. There were humans everywhere searching for the terrible person that had killed almost fifty humans. There were people all over France looking for this so-called serial killer.

A short girl, who I had learned was called Jane, pushed open the large wooden doors that opened up in to the large room in which my fate would be decided. It was mostly empty apart from a small platform at the back. There were steps leading up to it and three large chairs spaced out evenly upon the platform. There was a person on each chair; all of them tall, slender and beautiful in there own unique way. There were two other people there as well. They were both stood slightly aback from all the guard and men on the chairs; as if they didn't want anything to do with it. I looked up at them and one gave me a small smile, as if telling me he was sorry for what was about to happen. The other just looked down and stared at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing there.

Two of the guard pulled me up to the platform. I looked up at the people stood with my back straight trying to look confidant but most likely failing. I looked up only to see all three of the men were looking down at me. One looked bored, one looked extremely angry and the last, which was sat in the middle closest to me, he looked happy and disappointed. It was a strange mixture of emotions. The two guards holding me realised me and pushed me up closer. Both stood slightly aback from me, making sure I couldn't go anywhere. I wasn't really planning on going anywhere. What I had done had caused the people of France and I such terrible pain all I wanted was for it to stop.

"Hello, I am Aro," said the man in the middle as he pointed to himself. "This is Caius," he pointed to the angry looking one to his left. "And this is Marcus." He then pointed to the very bored person on his right. "These two behind us are Carlisle and Eleazor." He gestured to the two blondes behind him who stepped forward. I smiled in acknowledgment.

"Please could you tell us your name?" he asked me in a clam tone almost to calm. I knew it was fake, I don't know why he was trying to be polite; if I was going to die he should just get straight to the point.

"I think it is Isabella, I am sorry I do not remember much" I told them all trying, again, to sound confidant. I looked up at them under my eyelashes. He smiled at me.

"That is okay, sweetheart." Aro told me. I smiled at him. Although I had only met him around 10 minutes ago, I was already starting to like him. I didn't really see the point though, I won't have long left on this world, soon I would be dead, most likely sent to hell for all the sins I had committed. I wonder what hell will be like? Would it be like what they had told me in church? Would it be all fire and darkness with Satan as your only campaign? Aro snapped me out of my retrieve by asking me another question.

"How old are you, Isabella?" he asked me his tone polite and calm yet again.

"I am not quite sure, sorry for that, but I think my body is twenty, and I am quite sure I have been immortal for three and a half weeks." I told him. When I was turned a lot of my human memories had disappeared. I barley remembered my name, let alone my age, birthday or anything like that. I knew little about who I used to be, and that scared me a little. I could only remember the past few years, all that pain and anguish, I was so happy I had finally escaped them but they were most likely following my trail; The determined monsters. At least if I was dead they could never catch me. Aro gave me a sympathetic smile. I wish he didn't. why would I need his sympathy?

"That is okay, dear. Sometimes when you are changed, you just forget." He told me. I was glad I wasn't the only one.

"So, you're a new born, you know little about who you are and you just killed nearly fifty people." He said with a disappointed look on his face.

"I am sorry, I just lost control. I was walking trying to figure out what I was, what I could do, when I walked past the meadow where they were getting married. When I smelt that blood I just lost it. I told myself I shouldn't do it but by the time I realised what I was doing I had already killed four people. I really am sorry. Please kill me for my sins." I told them looking down, I rarely showed weakness but I was now. I didn't want to be a weakling a especially in front of people of such high command in what was now my world. I was waiting for them to just kill me there and then when I heard a fist slam down with such an intense force that the room shook. When I looked up to see who it was there were cracks around the floor by his feet.

"Saying sorry isn't good enough." Caius screamed at me, he jumped up to his feet moving closer trying to look intimidating. "You just killed almost FIFTY people. The humans are suspicious enough already and you have just made it so much worse; but yet all you have to say is _sorry_." He screamed again, I looked down both scared and ashamed. By his tone of voice he wanted to be rid of me. I didn't mid though.

"At least you said we could kill you, even though we would have done it anyway." Caius told me, his truthful words stung me deep down. He turned to Aro and placed his hand on Aro's shoulder and gave him a look as if telling him to do it. Aro turned to the two blondes at the back and summoned Eleazor forward. He obeyed and stood up straight beside Aro. Caius placed his hand on Aro's shoulder again; I was confused by these exchanges but just ignored it. Eleazor, Aro and Caius, talked quietly and quickly together. I most likely could have heard what they were saying if I were listening but I was to busy trying to block out the thoughts of how damned my soul was. I looked up as Caius sighed whilst Aro smiled as well as Eleazor. They looked towards me, Aro hopped down off his chair and landed lightly on his feet in front of me at the bottom of the steps. He took me hand and led me towards the door.

"We will summon you with our decision in an hour, sweet, sweet Isabella." He told me in an attentive tone. I smiled at his kindness and was led out of the main hall and in to a small office at the side of the reception. I smiled at the human receptionist. It took all my strength to not just go pounce on her right now and clean her dry. The guards helped, they kept me restrained and locked me in to the small office. I had an hour alone to think. I hated being alone. I was left alone to wait for my death.

That next hour was one of the longest of my life. Eventually I was summoned to the main hall, by one of the blondes from the back, Carlisle. He walked beside me slowly towards those big wooden doors. We walked through to see everyone on the platform arguing with Aro, most of them glaring at him. He smiled at me as I walked in. When he saw me he silenced everyone. He walked towards me and took my hand again, and led me towards the platform. Caius was glaring at me again, but Marcus was looking out the window still looking bored. Carlisle and Eleazor smiled at me from the position behind the three chairs.

"We have come to our decision, Isabella. We will not kill you," he told me. I was rather disappointed at this; I just wanted everything to end.

"Instead you will join the Volturi. You will join Carlisle and Eleazor and also the guard. They we teach you to use your powers, control your hunger and get to know your extra ability." He told me, but I was confused by that, how did he know about that?

"Do you have any questions?" he asked me.

"Well, yes I do. What did you mean when you said extra ability?" I asked him. I was confused already. Why would they want to keep me?

"Eleazor will explain that to you. Now Carlisle and Eleazor will show you around then they will show you to your room and explain everything." He told me. I didn't really know why they wanted to keep me at all but I just did as I was told. I mean at least they hadn't killed me, I should at least be thankful for my life. Shouldn't I?

Carlisle and Eleazor led me up two flights of stairs then into a large dark blue room at the end of the hall. It was a large room, which Carlisle told me would now be mine, and was told to sit on the bed. I did as I was told, but I was still confused about what was going on. I really didn't know why they had kept me alive, I mean what would they want with me. Maybe they wanted me to suffer, maybe they just wanted to wait a bit before they killed me. They didn't look evil like that but maybe they would get a kick out of it.

"Errrmmm…why didn't they just kill me?" I asked them; if they were going to kill I wish they would just get it over with.

"You, Isabella, are very special," Eleazor, told me. Both he and Carlisle smiled at me. I didn't think I was special, different but it wasn't good, then again everyone here was different to the people outside here. I just had to be different to everyone in this building. Sure I know I had a past, bad things had happened that know affected me today, but they wouldn't know that.

"Why? How?" I asked them. "I am not special!" I told them stubbornly.

"Yes you are Isabella. Eleazor told me all about your power. You see vampires can sometimes have extra powers. Eleazor can see other vampires' powers. He saw yours and Isabella yours is amazing." Carlisle told me a smile on his face the whole time.

"Isabella, there's not much of a name for what you are. You can here trees, they whisper to you don't they?" he asked me. I nodded I was scared at first but I liked talking to the trees. "Yes, and you can hear animals, you talk to them. Have you ever found yourself as a animal." I nodded to both those things. Once I got extremely mad at who I was and I just felt myself shaking with anger, then I felt like I was ripping into a thousand pieces, I was a little scared at first but I knew I could do it, I just hadn't tried it until I was a vampire.

"Yes, sorry, but why are you telling me this, I don't mean to sound rude but I did already know this. There is not a lot I remember from my human life, buy I do remember that. I could do it since I was sixteen." I told them.

"How could you do that when you were human?" Carlisle asked with a confused look on his face. I didn't know if I should tell them. _You should, they could help. _I pondered that for a while and decided I would tell them. Just not all of it.

"I was tested on. It started when I was fifteen I got locked away, I didn't see the light of day from then until I was nineteen when a vampire helped me escape. She turned me also but when we were out hunting for the first time my testers killed her. I ran, that is how I found the wedding" I told them. It was horrible when they locked me in that cage; I was terrified. Much to my surprise, Carlisle came and hugged me.

"Well, that explains it," Eleazor said. I snapped my head up to look at him. He just smiled.

"It explains why I thought you had two powers. I could see everything with the animals. But I also saw your shield," he told me. Now I was confused, what did he mean by shield?

"Your shield is a mind one. You can use it like a mirror. With some help you would be able to cover miles, so if Jane tried to hurt you with her power, it would just reflect off your shield and hit Jane. So she can't hurt you, if she tried she would just hurt herself," he told me. It confused me, I knew nothing of Jane's power but I just went with it. I got most of it, but telling them that story made me think of my mother and father and my two sisters. I missed them dearly, but there was nothing I could do. I asked them if I could be left alone, and if we could continue this tomorrow. They agreed seeing I wanted to be left alone. I just curled up on the bed that was now mine and thought of my family, lost forever.

**Thanks for reading, **

**DestroyTheStorm**


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

**BPOV**

I cried through the night and all the next day. Although it wasn't exactly crying, as my new body couldn't produce tears so I basically just lay there and dry sobbed all through the night. I thought someone would come in and tell me to shut up, I knew that I was making a lot of noise, but no one ever came. It was rather easy to tell that the people here did not like me, I had exposed them and Aro just ignored that and let me join them. Most of them just wanted me dead. As they saw it I was a threat to them as I exposed us, so they just left me alone. At one point Carlisle came in to check if I was okay, or if I wanted to go hunting with them but I couldn't bring my self to even move.

Right now, I regretted that decision as my throat was burning, I knew I would need some blood soon or I would end up killing the human receptionist downstairs. I wasn't sure where to go, as I never got the chance to finish that tour. I just hoped if I wandered around I would find Carlisle or Eleazor, or at least someone who would be nice enough to point me in their direction. If I didn't find them I would just have to go have a look around the grounds alone.

I wandered for an hour, only to find two very unpleasant and unhelpful guards. The burning was getting so bad at that point I just went outside in to the gardens that were at the back of the huge castle that I supposed was now my home. Whilst out side a gentle breeze blew the faint smell of blood towards me. My whole body went stiff and rigid, ready for the hunt. The smell was so intoxicating I followed it not really knowing what I was doing; my instincts had taken over.

I ran following the sweet smell of blood, which got stronger and stronger the further, I ran. I wasn't sure where I was running but I was sure I was still on the Volturi's grounds, as when I first arrived I noticed a large brick wall surrounding the castle and grounds. I didn't think they would have humans here, but they obviously did, how they could survive I would never know. As I followed the scent I ended up coming up to a large wooded area. I hoped up in to the tree, they were whispering again. I landed lightly on my feet about fifty feet up from the ground. I sniffed the air and once I found the scent again I hopped from branch to branch trying to find this deliciously smelling human.

I had hopped from tree to tree for about thirty minutes when I came into sight if the human. She looked small and frail; maybe she was a servant girl. That would be good then no one would miss her. I hopped along a few more trees so I was at her back. I decided to play a little game with this girl, have a little fun. I jumped from the tree and landed quietly on my feet just a few metres from her back. I silently stalked up to there girl and got close enough that I was breathing deeply down the back of her neck. When she felt that she froze in place, dropping the basket she was holding.

"Hello," I said still breathing deeply down her neck. At that she screamed and started to run. I laughed and let her run ahead, even if she got far I could still catch up with her in a second. Once she had run a good few hundred metres away I started to follow her with a small jog to me. I better kill her quick though as almost every person hear would wondered what the screaming was and come and investigate.

I caught up with her easily just out side the woods, on the edge of the small gardens. I thought if the other humans here saw the blood stained grass they would be scared, but they must know something about the people who they work for.

I stuck my leg out and the small girl tripped and hit the green floor, she stared up at me, obviously scared.

"Per favore, non mi duole per favore farò niente. Per favore non uccidermi." She said in a thick Italian accent, her eyes pleading with me. I ignored her comment, not really knowing what she was saying. Instead I crouched down, and turned her head to the side, watching her jugular throb. I couldn't control my self any longer. I sunk my teeth into her neck and began to drink to delicious sweet substance that lies within her. Her ear-piercing scream filled the air, but no humans were around to watch although the Volturi inside the castle most likely heard her. I didn't mind I was too busy drinking the sweet red stuff that oozed in her. I sat up to lick my lips, I had been rather messy and it was all over the grass, glinting in the sunlight. I dived back in, puncturing the other side of her neck with my strong, shiny white teeth.

"Isabella! What are you doing?" I bolted up and away from the lifeless body that was almost empty. It took all my strength to not just jump on it, suck it dry and ignore the person who was approaching me. But I couldn't do that. Many people here didn't like me already, there were three people that about tolerated me and it was such a relief to have one of them walking towards me. Aro looked slightly angry yet slightly proud, I didn't know why he looked proud. When I had the chance to think I realized that I had yet again killed another person adding my total up to fifty-one.

"Isabella, how could you kill our gardener? We had one of our guard searching for some fresh blood this morning. I saw what you did, I am very proud of you. Played a nice game there, tormented her a little but how will we ever explain the blood to the other humans hear? Dear me I knew you would be trouble." He smiled at me and took my hand leading me away from the now dead gardener. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. "I like trouble."

Aro pulled me inside as I licked my lips trying to get the last traces of blood that were most likely still all around my mouth. We walked in through the large French doors at the back of the castle, once inside Aro called for Carlisle and Eleazor.

"Take her upstairs and get her cleaned up and changed, bring her down in 30 minutes, someone will be here to see her." Aro said as he handed me over to Carlisle, he smiled at me as we walked away, and I smiled back. Aro was one of the few that were nice to me; I liked that. I followed silently, keeping my distance from both, hanging my head in shame. I did not wish to be a killer, but it was in a vampire's nature, we had to do it to survive. There was no way around it. Or was there? I knew you couldn't go one for around two days with out my throats burning becoming unbearable so not drinking was out of the question.

We came up to my door, Eleazor opening it slowly, and walking straight in leaving Carlisle in the hallway with me. I didn't want to go first really, I didn't know what we were doing really, but Carlisle just stood there waiting patiently. I didn't want to stand here so I just ran in sat on the bed and waited for my bath to run.

**Thanks for reading,**

**DestroyTheStorm**


End file.
